


Blow Your Mind

by Readyplayerhobi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Light Spanking, Penetrative Sex, fantasy lesbian fingering, fantasy lesbian oral sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readyplayerhobi/pseuds/Readyplayerhobi
Summary: When you can’t stop gushing about a classmate you find talented and beautiful, your boyfriend decides to paint a fantasy for you involving her while he makes your night.





	Blow Your Mind

“Have you heard this song that Soyeon’s produced for her music production class? Oh my god, I’m dying it’s so damn good. What the actual fuck,” You whine to your boyfriend, rolling halfway onto his body as you flail with too much energy. “Maybe you should ask if she wants to collaborate on a song or something for your final project.”

Hoseok hums lightly to himself, looking down at his phone as he scrolls through aimless pages on some subreddit he’s got obsessed with lately. He’s looking particularly fine tonight, with his white shirt clinging to him delightfully as it twists on his slim figure, and you blame that for your sudden rise in hormones.

There’s been a lack of intimate contact over the last week due to busy commitments on both your sides. One of the down sides to you both working a part-time job to fund the little apartment you’d moved into for your last year of college was that it meant you actually had to work around your class schedule.

Which meant that Hoseok was often working when you were free and you were working when he was. Today however, was a rare night off for you both and you’d begged him to stay in and just spend quality time with each other instead of going to the giant rager his fraternity brothers were throwing.

They’d given him only a mild amount of teasing when he’d decided to leave the frat house to move in with you after three years of dating, and you knew that they all loved you. Well, they loved your cooking at least and there was that old saying about the way to a man’s heart…

Still, he’s obviously been working hard in his dance classes that are scheduled carefully around his music classes as you feel the firm muscles of his abdomen flex underneath your fingertips as you trail them gently along the expanse of his front. “Baby…are you listening?”

“Of course I am. You’re gushing about Soyeon again.” Hoseok says idly, bottom lip mushed underneath his top as his eyes go a little wide behind his large circular glasses. He’s got a weird fashion craving lately for wearing increasingly odd looking spectacles and though you tease him relentlessly…he manages to pull it off.

“That’s because she’s amazing. And I think you’re amazing, so I think you’d both make a great song together. You’ve heard her rapping right? Along with the voice of a demon in disguise as an angel. That would be a song for the ages.” You sigh and flop back onto your back, letting your head rest against his stomach as he chuckles and runs his fingers through your hair.

“You know, at this rate I’m half convinced that you want me to start dating her or marry her or something. Shouldn’t it be me you’re always getting excited about?” Twisting your head, you look up at him where his brow is quirked up, pink lips turned up into a smirk and your face scrunches automatically.

“I suck your dick, isn’t that enough to inflate your ego?” He sorts out loud before contorting himself until he can press a kiss to your lips, the position awkward and not romantic or sexy. Still, the way his hand trails along the bare skin of your chest between the straps of your top has you getting hot for him fast.

He never has to do much work because despite his teasing, you’d always be hot for one Jung Hoseok.

“Oh yeah? I bet you’d let her eat you out if she asked.” Humming to yourself, you work hard to control your breathing as his fingers run along the edge of your top and skim the sensitive skin of your stomach underneath. He’s playing with the elastic waistband of your pyjama shorts lazily and despite your best intentions, you can’t stop the way your hips wriggle in anticipation of his touch.

“Of course I would. Have you seen her? You’d let your dick get sucked by her too. And I’m half tempted to say I’d watch because it’d be hot as shit.” A tiny whimper leaves you as his hand slyly makes it way beneath your shorts and the band of your boy short style underwear, your senses going wild as he explores the area just above where you need him.

“I don’t know. I do like your pretty lips wrapped around me. And I think I’d get more enjoyment watching you lose yourself to her. Can you imagine it? She’d give you that narrow eyed look that just screams sex and you’d melt into a puddle at her feet, falling to your knees as you give her those needy eyes that just beg for you to be taken care of.” He shifts behind you, tugging at your body with his free hand until you’re firmly in between his legs with your back to his chest.

The position is familiar, as you’ve cuddled in it plenty of times before but this is the first time you’ve done anything sexual like this. Normally you’d be on top of him, but despite the prodding of his erection against your lower back, he seems pretty content in building a fantasy world for you that involves another woman.

A tut falls from his lips as the movement distracts you away from the image he’s building and with a quick move of his wrist he has his index finger pressing against the sensitive bud of your clit firmly. Soft whimpers leave your mouth as you close your eyes, pressing back into him while your hips try to lift and he presses a kiss to your neck.

“Get them wet for me baby, we’ve got a bit of work to do.” He says as he pulls his hand out and gestures for you to relieve yourself of your lower garments before pressing his fingers into your mouth, a quiet groan leaving his mouth as you let your tongue play with him as you get them plenty wet enough for his needs.

As his hand moves back down, you immediately spread your legs and gasp slightly as the cool air hits your vulnerable centre, shuddering slightly. The gasp soon turns sensual as his presses his fingers back against where you need him most, moving them in slow but steady circles just like you’d taught him all those years ago.

“Are you imagining it for me baby? Imagine we’re in this position on our bed, me at your back while she’s laying between your legs. Looking up at you now with those big eyes that are letting you know just how desperate she is to taste you here.” He gives a particularly hard swivel of his fingers then and the jolt of pleasure has you gasping out as your body shivers delightfully.

“I bet she’d lean forward slowly, so slowly that you feel the heat of her breath on your pussy and she can smell you long before she’s had that taste she wants so badly. You’d be glistening for her, so wet that you’re almost dripping with excitement as you whine against me, rutting your hips against nothing while I grind my cock against your back.” You let out a garbled noise for him as your hips lift up in response to his words, getting the pressure of his fingers just right against you as he takes some of the wetness that’s leaking from your desperate entrance now and rubbing it against the swollen flesh in the centre.

“Oh god Hoseok.” Breathes fall from you in pants, the hint of a moan laced in every one as you keep your eyes closed tightly to let the fantasy world he’s taking you to stay real. He’s always had a way with words, and you’ve never been more grateful until now.

“She’d press that pretty pink tongue of hers against this wet pussy, sliding it deep into you before slowing moving up and giving you tiny, little kitten licks against your clit. Just enough to make you moan but not enough to give you what you really need. All you’d see of that beautiful face would be her eyes focused on you while her nose presses against you, her mouth busy with eating you out with the sole intention of making you scream out her name.” His fingers slide down your pussy with ease, the slick wetness making his movements easier than ever and you groan out, skin hot and sticky with sweat.

A quick move of his wrist has his index and middle finger sliding into your soaked channel, your body so turned on and ready for him that there’s almost no resistance to his intrusion. He moves slowly, letting his fingers get reacquainted with the heat of your silken walls and you pant as he scissors them for a second, the stretch burning ever so slightly with a pain that’s more pleasure than anything else.

“You know she’d see the way you keep clenching around nothing, your pussy quivering for something and leaking all that wetness that she keeps lapping up so eagerly. She’d tell you that you taste so good, that she never wants to stop tasting you and she wonders if you’d feel as good as you taste.” They slide out of you once more to run tight circles around your clit till your thighs tremble before he’s stopping again, letting the high that had been building relax as his fingers slip back into the slick warmth of you.

Hoseok growls against your neck as you tighten around them, his mouth coming down on your skin to suck a bruise into it before he’s biting down hard enough to make it smart. Almost immediately you groan and let your head fall to the side before he lets go, licking along your neck before nosing at your ear and letting his tongue trail along it so slowly it sends shivers down your back.

“I bet she’d push her fingers into this tight little pussy then; two of them would slip into you so easily that she’d add a third just so that you get something to make you feel full. Sliding into you with no resistance because you’re so wet and ready for her; moaning out as she feels every ridge inside you while you clench around them. She’d know how to please you so well too, twisting those fingers around until she’s rubbing against that spot that makes you moan and whine so prettily, pressing down on that bundle of nerves insistently until you can’t feel your toes.” It’s almost fascinating how well he’s describing it, his own fingers curling and hitting your g-spot so exquisitely that your toes are indeed curling while your legs start to feel funny.

You’d described the experience to him often, and you’re almost surprised at how well he must have listened to you. It makes it all the better now.

“Fuck Hoseok, fuck-” You gasp out, writhing against his body desperately as you feel the edge of an orgasm coming quick at the insistent touch of him. His fingers drive into you relentlessly while the heel of his palm rubs at your clit with each movement, rising the pleasure in your body higher and higher until you feel like an elastic band ready to snap at any moment.

“Imagine it baby, she’d finger you so hard that you can hear how wet you are, so slick all for her while you rut against me pathetically. She’d laugh all husky and low like you love, give you that smirk that makes your knees weak before moving forward and sucking your clit into her mouth tightly.” You keen highly against him, one hand squeezing at your covered breast needily while the other grasps at his wrist. Whether it’s to stop him or keep him going, you don’t know but he ignores you anyway as he presses an open mouthed kiss to the tendon of your throat.

“Yeah, you’d make these same noises as she did that. Mewling and whining pathetically, wiggling as you try to reach that orgasm that she’s driving you towards. And she’d be so good at it too. Her tongue would be so hot and wet against you, firm and slick against your pussy while her fingers would fill you up and press against all the right spots. You’d be so wet for her, leaking everywhere and ruining the covers.” The sounds of your bedroom consist of your heavy breathing now, lust filled moans punctuating the air frequently while the slick sounds of flesh against flesh provide a sensual soundtrack that has you going even further.

“Cum for me baby, cum for her. Cum against her mouth and soak her face, tighten that pussy around her fingers till she can barely even move them inside you.” He whispers devilishly, biting down on your neck once more while his hand works furiously inside you.

The deep tone of his voice tickling your skin combines with his fingers in your pussy and the surreal fantasy he’s built in your head until you clench around him tightly, a hand clamping on his wrist firmly while your entire body seizes up before you’re convulsing as orgasmic bliss washes over you. A long moan leaves your throat, deep and filled with all the pleasure you’re feeling as your hips buck up to meet his hand as he continues to finger you almost furiously, curled up against your g-spot that feels so sensitive now.

It’s only when you’re whining against him, pressing your face into his that he finally relents and brings his hand up for you both to look at. Tiredly, you watch as he flexes his fingers before stretching them out and you both admire the wet juices that coat his hand so beautifully, thick enough to string together.

He lets out a happy sigh before popping them into his mouth, licking each one clean before shifting your face to his and pressing his lips to yours in a deep kiss. It’s one of possession and triumph, his tongue licking into your mouth to claim every part of you and you submit to it with happily, your post-orgasmic state making you content to let him do whatever he wants.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Hoseok whispers against your lips when he pulls away, still close enough for your noses to brush and for you to see the way his pupils are blown out in sheer lust. The thick length pressed to your lower back lets you know that he probably won’t be too long, but you just nod happily with a smile before rolling over onto your front, lifting a leg up just enough that he can see the sticky mess that’s your pussy.

A quiet curse leaves him as he shifts onto his knees, pushing his sweatpants off him and throwing them somewhere into the depths of your room before yanking that delightful white shirt off. Letting your head rest on your arms, you look back at him with a smile as he takes his cock into his hand and gives himself a good stroke or two.

Hoseok’s eyes focus on you and a brow raises as he shuffles closer, using his free hand to stroke the exposed skin of your ass before he swats it lightly. “Do you want it bare or condom?”

“Bare. You’ve already made a mess of me, might as well make it really messy. Besides, that was a hot fantasy. Now I want you to fulfil my cum kink and let you get off on your fantasy.” You tease lightly and he lets out a soft chiding noise, another swat making the round of your ass jiggle slightly.

“Rude. I was so nice to you, giving you this hot lesbian fantasy with the girl you’re half in love with. Letting you imagine yourself getting eaten out and fingered by her when it was my fingers that made you cum.” He grumbles to himself quietly, running his fingers along your pussy to catch your wetness which he uses as a makeshift lube on his cock.

You’re so wet that you don’t even need lube now, and as he moves over you to stroke the tip of his erection against your entrance you sigh happily. The fantasy was nice, but there’s nothing as nice as your boyfriend’s dick inside you.

Hoseok pushes in, not bothering to move slowly as you welcome the slight stretch he gives you that two fingers just can’t accomplish. A strained moan leaves him as he bottoms out, his hips pressed firmly to your ass while he places his hands on either side of your shoulders to give him the best position to drill into you.

And drill he does, not even bothering to try to give you a second orgasm or anything. The sensation of his thick cock stroking all those sensitive parts inside you that he’d coaxed into the wonderful orgasm earlier was more than enough for you, and you play your part in encouraging him to come wonderfully.

Tensing your thighs, you lift your hips up in the awkward position till you’re meeting Hoseok’s own hips and the sound of skin slapping against skin plays out once more in the room. Only this time it’s more intense and the texture of the fabric of your covers rubbing against your clit provides even more sensations that overwhelm your senses.

“Oh god Hoseok, yes.” You gasp out quietly into your arms, closing your eyes once more to focus on the sensations as your body jerks forward with each insistent thrust of his hips. He grunts in response, breathing loud against your ear and you squeeze down tightly on your inner muscles to grasp at him in a silken grip he can never replicate.

The sensation has him gasping out himself, a slight whine making it higher pitched than usual as he fucks through the tightness you’ve created for him and you just know that the extra friction and pressure is doing it right for him. “Cum for me Hoseok, I know you want to. Come on, cum for me baby.”

You’ve never been on his level of dirty talk, but you know he likes the vocal encouragement from you anyway. The words fall from your lips repeatedly, begging him to cum inside you until you’re leaking him for hours afterwards as the tiny sounds of lustful need that fall from his lips are truly music to your ears.

It’s as his thrust become more forceful and insistent yet increasingly sloppy that you know he’s reaching his peak, the ball of tightness forming in his stomach before snapping cleanly as a sharp groan escapes his throat and he’s fucking into you in tiny, short thrusts as his orgasm takes over. Each thrust is accompanied with the twitching of his cock as he ejaculates inside you before he finally comes to a stop, his forehead resting against your shoulder while you feel the layer of sweat on his body as he rests it against your own for a moment.

The shift in position causes him to slip out of you and almost immediately you feel his cum begin to escape as well, but neither of you care much as he rolls onto his back at your side after pressing a soft kiss to the skin he can reach. It’s gentle, despite the intensity of what you’d just done.

Even if it wasn’t the kinkiest thing you’d ever done, it was definitely up there in your top 5 sex with Hoseok list.

For a few minutes afterwards, the two of you lay on the bed in near silence. Hoseok’s chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath while your entire body just rests in contentment, the fantastic sex leaving you feeling just plain good. Shifting your head over to look at him, uncaring that you’re dirtying up the covers as you feel more of his cum leaking out of you and falling to the bed, you give him a small smile before moving to rest a hand against his toned bicep.

“Hmm…yeah you can definitely marry her. As long as you’re married to me too and I’m the centre of attention.” You muse quietly, giving him a quick grin as he lets out a tired laugh before looking at you with amusement.

“I think I can do that,” He smiles back, letting his fingers trail along the exposed skin of your lower back in a decidedly non-sexual manner. “Especially if you’re going to react like that again. Sign me up.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“It’s fine. You’re my number one though.”

“Disgustingly cute.”

“Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Combining Hoseok and Soyeon together in a fic? What a dream right?
> 
> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
